The provision of relatively rotatable parts at the top of a dispensing receptable to permit on the one hand dispensing a material from the receptacle and on the other hand to prevent loss of material from the receptacle to old in the art. Such devices usually comprise a flat, perforated part at the top of the receptacle and a superimposed closure rotatably fastened to the top part by, for example, rivets or other fastneing means. The dispensing device of this invention is generally similar in makeup in that it has a perforated top and a superimposed closure rotatably applied thereto, but, in contrast, the container top and closure are especially designed to enable manufacturing the receptacle and closure of plastic materials by conventional molding operations and assembly thereof without fastening elements.